


Harry Potter And The Story Of Lucy Riddle

by Lu_chan06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Lesbian, Love, Secrets, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06
Summary: "A house, there was an old house standing at the edge of a cliff. Waves were crashing against it and the wind howled loudly. Heavy rain fell on the ground while lightning and thunder were giving its concert.Two people stood in front of the house. A wizard and a witch with a baby in their arms. They put it down on a table made of stone. It looked like an altar. The witch mumbled some words that were barely understandable and she circled around the table over and over again. Meanwhile the wizard took his wand and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. Angrily he pointed his wand on the baby and shouted: “Avada Kedavra!”."





	1. The Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I appreciate constructive feedback to improve my english skills. I hope you enjoy my story. It's supposed to be a bigger project :)

_A house, there was an old house standing at the edge of a cliff. Waves were crashing against it and the wind howled loudly. Heavy rain fell on the ground while lightning and thunder were giving its concert._ _Two people stood in front of the house. A wizard and a witch with a baby in their arms. They put it down on a table made of stone. It looked like an altar. The witch mumbled some words that were barely understandable and she circled around the table over and over again. Meanwhile the wizard took his wand and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. Angrily he pointed his wand on the baby and shouted: “Avada Kedavra!”._

Lucy woke up abruptly, sweating and shivering. Her heart beat very fast and she was breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Lu?”, someone beside her asked. It was her brother Harry. The both of them shared a tiny room under the stairs. There was barely enough room for them. The bed was almost too small as they would turn eleven soon already. But their aunt and uncle would never accept the fact they needed another room one day.  
“Had a nightmare again?”, Harry asked with worry in his voice. Lucy just nodded and wiped off the tears of her face.  
“It was the same like yesterday. As always actually.”  
“Do you want me to stay awake with you again?”  
“No. We need to get some rest. Dudleys birthday is tomorrow.” Lucy answered as she lay down. She snuggled up to him looking for protection. It was a common thing for Lucy. Everytime she suffered from nightmares she would do so. Feeling her brother beside her made her feel safe. Harry never complained about it. He wanted his sister to feel better, he wanted to be there for her and help her the best way possible and she would do the same for him if he ever needed support.  
“Sleep well, Harry.”  
“You too.”

Aggressive banging on their door woke up the siblings. Additionally their cousin Dudley stamped on the stairs to wake them up. Harry and Lucy couldn’t help but to roll their eyes at his behavior. But to not get in trouble they did as aunt Petunia commanded. After getting up they both were supposed to prepare breakfast which meant to serve bacon and egg and uncle Vernons beloved coffee. While the siblings followed their duties cousin Dudley unpacked his presents. Well, he actually complained about the amount of presents. In his opinion there weren’t enough as he got one more last year. Harry and Lucy watched the scene and got angry. They never got any presents and this “little shit” cried about not having enough.  
“Are you sure we’re related to that idiot?”, Lucy whispered to Harry.  
“Unfortunately.”, he sighed, “I wish our parents would still be alive.”  
“What are you two mumbling about?!”, uncle Vernon asked watching them with a disgusted look.  
“N..nothing, Sir.”, Lucy said.  
“Liar! Come over here and bring me breakfast!”, he commanded.The siblings did as he said.  
“I don’t want to hear anything from you both or you won’t come with us today! Understood?!”  
“Yes.”, Harry and Lucy said simultaneously.

They only got one toast each for breakfast. It was supposed to be enough for the day in the zoo.  
“The snake is boring! It should move!”, moaned Dudley and knocked against the pane.  
“Stop it! You’re scaring her!”, Lucy protected the snake.  
“It’s sleeping.”, Harry added. Dudley gave his cousins a look and left to terrorize another animal. Lucy clenched her hands to fists and looked after Dudley with anger. Meanwhile Harry apologized to the snake for his cousins behaviour.  
“Woah, Lucy look I think it understands me.”, Harry said. Lucy took a closer look and indeed the snake seemed to understand the words of her brother. He asked if it could understand what he says and the animal nodded looking at the siblings curiously.  
“I bet you’re very lonely in there aren’t you?”, Lucy asked and again the snake nodded which caused Lucys eyes to widen. Suddenly she was pushed to the side and fell to the ground as her cousin came back excitedly.  
“Mum, Dad, look at the snake! It’s unbelievable!”, he cried.  Harry was angry at Dudley because he threw his sister to the ground. He gave him a serious look thinking about how he could make his cousin pay for what he did. Suddenly the pane vanished and Dudley fell into the terrarium. Harrys eyes widened as the snake came out of its prison and looked at him thankfully.  
“Thank you.”, the snake hissed and escaped. Other visitors started screaming when they saw the animal gliding over the ground. Harry and Lucy looked at each other. They both didn’t really understand what just happened.  
“We aren't crazy, right? You saw how the glas disappeared and how the snake talked to us?”, Lucy said.  
“No, we aren’t crazy. I have seen it too.”, Harry answered.  
“Vernon! Look at our son?!”, aunt Petunia cried as she saw her son Dudley trapped in the terrarium. Somehow the pane reappeared. Lucy and Harry couldn’t help but to laugh at the scene in front of them. Vernon noticed it and gave them an angry look. The siblings stopped immediately and swallowed afraid of what might happen to them now.

Uncle Vernon locked them up in their room under the stairs. They wouldn’t get dinner tonight and they weren’t allowed to leave but to use the bathroom.  
“Can’t we just leave?”, Lucy suggested while looking to the ground.  
“We can’t. There is no place for us to go to.”  
“I can’t stand it much longer.”  
Lucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Her brother pulled her into a hug.  
“Together we will get through this until we’re old enough to live on our own. You’re not alone Lu. I’m here with you and I will always be here for you. I won’t let you down.”  
Lucy cried a little longer and she knew she would have already given up without him by her side. Harry helps her to get through anything and she was really lucky to have him as a brother.  
“Should I read you the story with the dragons again? The one you like the most?”, Harry asked. He knew Lucy loved it and that she was fascinated by dragons. Lucy wiped off the tears of her cheeks and nodded. Harry smiled lightly and took the book from its shelf reading it to her. He would not stop until she fell asleep again.  
“Sleep well.”, he whispered and switched off the light.


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

Some days later something strange happened. When Harry and Lucy picked up the mail they found a strange letter. There were two of them and they were for both of them. First they thought it’s a mistake but the letters were addressed precisely to their room under the stairs.   
“Who might have sent them to us?”, Lucy asked.  
“I don’t know.”, Harry answered shaking his head.  
“Give me your letter.”, Lucy demanded. He gave it to her with a confused look in his eyes. Lucy took them and threw them in their room.  
“We will find out later. For now we should hide them from Petunia and Vernon.”, Lucy said quietly.

This day was surprisingly uneventful. Harry and Lucy did their duties as always and were ignored mostly today. But it felt like an eternity until evening. The siblings couldn’t wait to read their mysterious letters.  
“Let’s do it together.”, Lucy said. Harry nodded as his sister started counting backwards from three to one. As Lucy reached ‘one’ they opened the letters and read them out loudly almost simultaneously.

 

_ Dear Mr./ Ms. Potter _

__ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
__ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
_ Term begins on 1 September.   
_ __ We await your owl, by no later than 31 July.

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ M. McGonagall _

__   
  


Harry and Lucy looked at each other confused.  
“School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?” Is this a joke?”, Lucy asked.  
“I don’t think so. The letters seem to be real to me.”  
“Do you think Vernon and Petunia know anything about it?”  
“It’s possible but they would never talk about it and we won’t be able to send a message back to that school.”, Harry said.  
“We should hide them for now.”, Lucy said and took one of the few books they owned. It was the one about dragons. Lucy hid the letters in it, each one on another side.  
“Tomorrow’s our birthday.”, Lucy realized, “Maybe we can stargaze in the garden in the evening. It’s the only day we’re allowed to stay awake a bit longer than usual.”, she said full of hope. Lucy really enjoyed nature and its beauty.  
“It’d be nice. But I’m not sure we’re allowed to do that this time after what happened in the zoo. They’re pretty resentful.”, Harry reminded his sister. She looked to the ground feeling the urge to leave their family behind again and to start a new life somewhere else. Lucy could feel she doesn’t belong here. Somewhere must be another place that feels right. Harry also felt that sometimes.  
Lucy yawned suddenly.  
“We should go to bed and sleep.”, Harry said.  
Lucy just nodded and made herself comfortable in their bed. Harry smiled and joined her quickly.

They weren’t able to sleep long. Around midnight something banged against the front door as if someone tried to open it. The siblings woke up from it shaking with widened eyes.  
“Stay calm and wait.”, Harry whispered with a trembling voice as he went to open the door of their room a bit. Just enough so he could see would happened. His eyes widened as he saw a giant figure standing in the doorway as the Dursleys ran down the stairs woken up by the caused commotion.  
“Leave the house immediately or I shoot!”, uncle Vernon shouted pointing his gun at the huge man.  
“Hold your tongue, Dursley!”, the man said, grabbed the gun and bend it just like that. Harry swallowed. He never saw such a strong man especially someone that tall. His beard was bold as well.   
The stranger suddenly noticed Harry.  
“You must be Harry.”, the giant man said, “Your sister’s here too?”, he asked.   
“Y..Yes, Sir. Lucy, you can come out now.”, Harry said a bit uncertain.   
Lucy came out of the room and took a curious look at the stranger. He smiled at them and seemed to be friendly.  
“Happy birthday to you two!”, he congratulated and gave them a package. It was a bit demolished but seemed to be still intact. They both looked at him in awe. How could this stranger know about their birthday? Furthermore no one ever congratulated them on their birthday or gave them a present. Harry opened it and looked breathlessly at the cake that was in it.   
“Thank you very much!”, Lucy thanked him as she found her words after admiring the cake.  
“Who are you?”, Harry asked.  
“Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts.”, he introduced himself proudly, “Of course you know everything about Hogwarts.”  
“N..no we just heard about it in those letters.”, Lucy admitted.  
“What letters?!”, Vernon wanted to know.  
“We got letters from Hogwarts! I bet you know more about it!”, Harry said.  
“Of course we knew you two were such… things. Just like your parents. It was a matter of time until you two would cause us a lot of trouble. My perfect sister and her stupid husband were abnormal beasts too!”, Petunia hissed.  
“Abnormal beasts? What are you talking about?”, Harry questioned.  
“Harry, Lucy, you’re sorcerers.”, Hagrid revealed.  
The siblings were speechless and couldn’t really believe what they were told right now.”  
“Is that even possible?”, Lucy asked.  
“Sure! You’re probably just as talented as your parents! “It’s a shame what happened to them. They didn’t deserve to get killed like that.”  
“Killed? But we were told they died at a car crash?!”, Harry said outraged.  
“Car crash?! Lily and James Potter died in a car crash?! That’s a scandal!”, Hagrid complained with anger in his voice.  
“However they won’t go with you! They will stay here!”, Vernon protested.  
“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about that? A muggle like you?”  
“Muggle?”  
“Non-magical people.”, Hagrid explained to Harry.  
Lucy and Harry looked at each other and swallowed. They both knew they would go with Hagrid if he can tell them more about that school and about their parents. Everything was better than staying here with their family.  
Uncle Vernon snorted with rage but he knew he couldn’t do anything against it and he hated it.   
“Come on you both. We’ll get you everything you need for school.”, Hagrid said as he left the house followed by the young sorcerers.


	3. Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾

Diagon Alley, the place where young wizards and witches could find everything they needed before attending Hogwarts. For that reason it was very crowded at the moment as the school year would start in a couple of weeks. Harry and Lucy looked at everything in awe and curiously trying to not miss anything. There was a shop that sold quills and parchment and there was another shop selling cauldrons and ingredients for potion brewing as it said on a sign in front of the building. But there was more, much more. Some children stood in front of a shop window where a broom was presented and looked at it excitedly.  
Before they could buy anything Hagrid brought them to Gringotts Wizardry Bank. The siblings couldn’t believe how much money they owned and that it was all hidden in a secret cave underground. They never had anything but apparently they were rich. After taking some of the gold coins with them Hagrid brought them to another cave that looked very mysterious and kinda dark. Lucy and Harry didn’t like it. A strange feeling appeared in their stomachs. Hagrid took a strange little object out of it. He said it’s very important and the siblings must not tell anyone about it.  
With the their bags full of money and strange secret objects, the three of them bought everything they needed. Books, capes, cauldrons, quills and parchment. The only thing left where a pet and wands. Harry and Lucy had to enter Ollivanders shop on their own as Hagrid had to something else to do for now. He promised to meet them after they got their wands. Before they could enter the building Lucy bumped into someone accidentally. It was a girl at her age with brown bushy hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to ran into you! It’s just.. so crowded.”, Lucy apologized instantly, picking up the books she caused the girl to let fall on the ground. She gave her the books with an apologetic look.  
“It’s okay. I don’t know how many people I tried to avoid now. It was a matter of time until this happened.”, the girl said. Lucy lost herself in the girls eyes a bit and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.   
“Are you attending Hogwarts? If so I could make it up to you then.”  
“You don’t really have to!”, the girl answered.  
“Well…”, Lucy was interrupted by her brother who was already waiting for her in front of Ollivanders ready to enter it.  
“Lu, come on.”  
“Coming.”, she said, “Well, see you then.”, Lucy said before leaving the girl. Before entering the shop Lucy turned around one last time and felt her cheeks turning red as the girl looked back at her too. Their eyes meet for a moment and they both smiled lightly without realizing. The brown haired girl thought that Lucy was very beautiful with her sapphire blue eyes and her black hair. She regret to not having asked her about her name and hoped to meet her again soon at Hogwarts.

Ollivanders wand shop seemed to be deserted as they entered it. Everything was quiet and there was no sign of someone being there.   
“Hello?”, Harry called and moved closer to the counter with Lucy right behind him.  
All of a sudden an elderly man appeared from another hidden part of the shop. He examined the children before talking. He seemed to be very excited when he realized who they were.  
“I always wondered when you two would come into my shop.”, he said. Harry and Lucy looked at each other confused.  
“W...we’re here to get our wands.”, Lucy explained.  
“Oh, I know that, little girl. Here, try these.”  
Ollivander gave each of them a wand. They weren’t sure of what to do now as Lucy got the urge to swing it. It led to boxes flying out of their shelves and falling to the ground.  
“No no, it’s definitely not yours!”, Ollivander mumbled and took Lucys wand back.  
Now it was Harrys turn to try his wand but it wasn’t the right one either. He actually destroyed a vase that stood in a corner of the shop. Ollivander shook his head and immediately disappeared into the back of the shop looking for other wands that might fit. Over and over again the siblings tried out different wands and none of them seems to be the right one. But after a while when they swang another wands nothing really happened at first when they both felt some kind of warmth running through their bodys and some hidden power rose in them. It felt like they connected with their new wooden tools.   
“Holly.. phoenix feather, 11 inches”, Ollivander whispered to Harry.  
“Yew.. dragon heartstring, 11 inches.”, he mumbled to Lucy. Ollivander seemed to be thoughtful or even worried about it.  
“There’s a connection in it that is strange to me. Mr. Potter I remember any wand I ever sold. There was another wand with a phoenix feather as a core which originated from the same phoenix. About yours Ms. Riddle… the wood your wand was made of is from the same tree I made the one of the person with the other phoenix feather.”, Ollivander shared his thoughts.  
“Potter… My name is Potter.”, Lucy corrected Ollivander confused.  
“Hm…”  
“Excuse me, but what is so strange about this connection?”, Harry asked.  
“The sorcerer with that special wand is the one who gave you your famous scars.”  
The siblings looked at Ollivander with widened eyes and swallowed. Hagrid told them hours ago what really happened to their parents and how Voldemort scarred them for life.  
“I bet you two will achieve great things. Just like he-who-must-not-be-named achieved great things. It’s up to you now if it’ll be good or bad.”, Ollivander said.  
Lucy and Harry were confused but afraid also. 

After buying the wands they met with Hagrid in front of the shop. He had a surprise, a birthday present for both of them. They each got an owl. Harry’s was a snowy owl that he named Hedwig. Lucy’s owl was a barn owl that she called Arya.  
“Did you got anything you need now?”, Hagrid asked.  
“Yes, I think so.”, Lucy said while she had a look on the list which came with their letters.  
“Good, I’ll bring you back to your family. But don’t worry I’ll come back when you have to leave for Hogwarts on 1 September.”, Hagrid said. Both Lucy and Harry were disappointed about going back to the Dursleys. They wanted to leave for Hogwarts now and never go back to their family. Waiting will feel like an eternity they already knew that.

 

Somehow they made it through the time and the day when they would go to Hogwarts came.   
The railway station was huge and crowded. It was hard to find the right platform. Unfortunately Hagrid left the siblings alone before arriving on platform 9 ¾. They had to find it all alone now. Lucy and Harry actually never heard about this platform an wondered if it exists or if it’s just a mistake. After a while they came along a man who works at the train station.   
“Excuse me, Sir, could you help me to find our platform? It’s platform 9 ¾.”, Harry asked him.  
“9 ¾? I’ve heard better jokes!”, he answered annoyed and left them alone without helping. Lucy clenched her hands to fists and gave that man a dangerous look. It might even kill him if it could.  
“Lucy, come on! I think this family over there can help us!”, Harry said all of a sudden and started moving. Lucy followed him. They both watched as members of that family ran through a wall and seemed to disappear in it. The siblings weren’t sure what they just saw. Three gingers just ran through a wall. As another boy, the youngest of them, was about to follow his brothers Lucy and Harry came over to them. The mother who has red hair just like her sons and her daughter who stood with them too noticed them and gave them a friendly or even a motherly smile.  
“Excuse us, could you tell us…”, Lucy didn’t really know what to say and just looked to that mysterious wall. The woman understood immediately and helped them.  
“You want to know how to reach platform 9 ¾? All you have to do is to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10.”, she explained, “My son, Ronald, is going to Hogwarts for the first time too.”, she added.  
Nervous but bravely Lucy took a few steps toward the wall as she started to add more speed with every step. Finally she made it through it and found herself on another platform. There was a sign that told her she was right. Lucy only made one mistake by not moving. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground as Harry ran straight into her with his trolley when he ran through the wall.  
“Oh, Lu! I’m so sorry! I didn’t knew you were standing there!”, he apologized while helping his sister to get up from the ground.  
“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have stopped moving.”, Lucy said rubbing her head. After that they made their way to the train and gave their cases to a worker before entering the train. 

The siblings found an empty cabin quickly and sat down facing the engine. Harry sat at the window.  
“We’ll go to Hogwarts now. What an exciting day, don’t you think?”, Lucy said.  
“Yeah. I can’t wait to see what our new school will be like. I want to try any kind of magic and what else we’re able to do there.”, Harry answered.  
“The best thing still is living without the Dursleys.”  
“Agreed.”, Harry couldn’t help but to smile.  
“Excuse me, can I sit with you? The other cabins are full up.”, someone asked suddenly. It was Ronald the boy they met moments ago at the railway station.  
“Of course.”, Harry said and pointed to the seats which were free.  
The boy smiled and entered the cabin sitting down looking in the opposite direction.  
“I’m Ron, Ron Weasley by the way.”, he introduced himself properly.  
“I’m Harry… Harry Potter.”  
Ron widened his eyes and looked at him open-mouthed.   
“Awesome! You must be Lucy then!”, Ron realized, “So… do you… you know… have the scars everyone is talking about?”, he asked.  
Harry nodded showed him his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Lucy showed hers as well. It was an ugly huge scar that went diagonally on her stomach.  
“Wow…”, Ron whispered excited.  


The three of them got along well and Harry bought sweets for all of them. Lucy and Harry didn’t know any of them which is why Ron explained all kind of it. There were chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees and much more.  
Later Ron wanted to show them a spell he learned from his brothers as a girl entered their cabin all of a sudden. Lucy recognized her immediately.   
“Oi, you’re the girl I ran into at Diagon Alley!”, Lucy said with a smile and greeted her.   
“Oh, it’s you… well have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville lost his.”, she explained. The three of them shook their heads. The girl was about to leave when she notices Ron holding his wand pointing it to his rat Scabbers.   
“You’re casting spells? Let’s see what you can do, go on.”, the girl said.  
Ron seemed to be annoyed by her and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to his rat presented his spell to them which was supposed to turn Scabbers yellow.  
“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.”, he casted his spell but nothing happened.  
“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well, it isn’t very good, don’t you think? Let me show you one that actually works!”, the girl said.  
She took out her wand and pointed it to Harry, his glasses actually. Harry swallowed and stopped breathing for a moment.   
“Oculus Reparo!”  
Miraculously his glasses who were already fixed with glue strips many times looked like they were completely new. His eyes widened as he examined his glasses. Lucy was impressed as well.  
“Wow…”, she whispered.  
“Holy cricket, you’re Harry Potter?!”, the girl realized, “And you must be his sister Lucy?! I’m Hermione Granger.”, she introduced herself, “And you are…”  
“Ron Weasley.”, he said annoyed his mouth full of sweets.  
“Pleasure… You three better change into your robe. We’re expect to arriving soon.”, Hermione said and turned to leave.  
“Wait! Are you still looking for that toad? Maybe I can go with you. I don’t mind helping.”, Lucy said.  
“I’d like that.”, Hermione answered.  
“See you later than.”, Lucy told the boys and went with Hermione.  
“Girls.”, Ron rolled his eyes while Harry just smiled.

Together Lucy and Hermione were walking around the whole train almost just to find that toad, without success.   
“A toad can’t disappear just like that, right?”, Lucy said.  
“Maybe the others already have her.”, Hermione replied, “Well… How is it? To be famous, I mean.”, she wanted to know.  
“I don’t know. Honestly I don’t know about all of this for long. I never thought magic really existed and now I’m here. It’s still new to me and a bit overwhelming I guess.”  
“I feel that. I didn’t really knew about it until I was eleven. Of course I did… unusual things before… You know I’m muggleborn.”, Hermione explained and seemed a bit worried or sad maybe.  
“What’s the meaning of this?”  
“It means my parents are muggles but I’m not. I’m the only witch in my family.”  
“So you’re special. That’s supposed to be good.”, Lucy said grinning but a little confused why Hermione seemed to be sad about it.  
“If you look at it that way, yes.”, she replied sheepishly.  
“By the way my friends call me  _ Lu _ .”, the raven haired girl said and nudged Hermione with her elbow.  
Hermione chuckled and was glad that Lucy allowed her to use her nickname. But more importantly she called her a friend.  
Both of them returned to the cabin where Harry and Ron were in after a while.  
“See you later at Hogwarts, I guess.”  
“I really hope so… Lu.”  
Lucy smiled at her and entered the cabin as they slowly arrived at their final destination.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

The young wizards and witches admired the beautiful castle which is showing in front of them as they drifted in their small boats on the water. Tonight it was even more beautiful as a full moon hang behind it in the sky.   
As they entered the castle they were greeted by an elderly women. She wore a green robe and a black hat.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts. I’m professor McGonagall, headmaster of house Gryffindor. It’s one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Soon you’ll enter the Great Hall right behind me where everyone of you is sorted into your house. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Over the year you have the chance to gain points for your house but if you break any rules or cause any trouble you’ll lose points. At the end of every year one of the houses will win the house cup.”, the witch explained. She left the newcomers alone for a moment before they could enter the hall.  
“So it’s true what was told in the train. Harry and Lucy Potter are in Hogwarts now.”, a platinum blonde boy suddenly stated. He came over to the siblings and took a closer look.   
“My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”, he introduced himself. Ron tried to suppress a laughter but failed and got an angry look by Draco.   
“Think my name’s funny do you?  No need to ask you yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe... you must be a Weasley.”, Draco hissed.  
“You’ll see Potter, there are better wizards than others. I can help you to find the right kind.”, Draco said and extended his hand to them. The other children watched the scene curiously and expectantly of what would happen next.  
“Thank you but we’ll decide on our own.”, Harry replied and refused Dracos offer. The blonde looked him straight in the eye not being happy by it. Lucy on the other hand felt some kind of warmth and heat inside of her as she looked at Draco. It was like some kind of power rose in her body and was about to break out. She clenched her hands to fists ready to defend her brother if she had to. The heat rose more and more until McGonagall came back and interrupted them. Slowly Lucy calmed down and that strange feeling disappeared. She took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall after McGonagalls command. Ron and Harry entered the hall first. Lucy and Hermione followed after them and then everyone else. 

They all widened their eyes when they saw the beauty of Hogwarts Great Hall. It was huge. Four long tables stood in it full of elder students looking at them curiously. At every table the students wore other colours representing their houses. At the end of the hall was another table which was for the teachers obviously. The ceiling was the most impressive thing of the hall as you were able to see the sky through it.   
“It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.”, Hermione explained.   
“You really know a lot.”, Lucy said amazed and gained a sheepish smile from Hermione.  
The newcomers were supposed to gather around a chair where an old looking had was placed. Professor McGonagall took the hat before talking to the students in front of her.  
“You will now be sorted into your house. Please, take place on that chair if I call you up by name and our Sorting Hat will tell you your house.”  
“Hermione Granger.”  
Hermione swallowed nervously.  
“Okay. Just don’t panic.”, she told herself in a whisper.   
“Don’t worry. You can do it.”, Lucy whispered back to her as she could hear what Hermione said. The bushy haired girl nodded and gave her a thankful look before taking place on that chair.  
“Mental, that one. I’m telling you.”, Ron said who immediately stopped as Lucy gave him an evil look.  
“Gryffindor!”, the hat cried and the Gryffindor table applauded.  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
The platinum blonde haired boy came forth and sat down. It didn’t take long for the hat to crie:  
“Slytherin!”  
“It’s said that every sorcerer who turned evil was a Slytherin!”, Ron said.  
Lucy and Harry watched Draco as he went over to the Slytherin table and thought it might be true.   
“Ron Weasley.”  
Nervously and insecure he stepped forward and took place on the chair.   
“Another Weasley! I know exactly what to do with you… Gryffindor!”  
More and more students were sorted into their houses until only Harry and Lucy were left.   
“Harry Potter.”  
After a light nudge of his sister Harry moved to that chair and got sorted. The Great Hall was completely silent waiting for what will happen. It took a while until the Sorting Hat made its decision.  
“Gryffindor!”, the hat cried.  
Harry got a huge applause by the Gryffindor table. A little overwhelmed he went to his new house members after giving his sister an encouraging smile.  
“And finally… Lucy Potter.”, McGonagall called.  
The hall was silent and curious again. Lucy sat down bravely and took a look around the hall. Everyone’s eyes were on her.  
“Oh… That I’m still able to witness this… Your family surely is great. You not so different from your parents than others might think. Ambition, a strong leadership and the will to never give up… I see.. You’ll truly bring honour to your name. The only question is… how?”, the hat mumbled. Lucy was confused and didn’t understand anything of what the hat told her.   
“What are you talking about? I’m a Potter just like my brother…”  
“Is that so? Can’t there be another relation to the Potters? Don’t you dream of your past, child? I can see a true Riddle in you, a descendant of the great Gaunt family.”, the Sorting Hat replied. Lucy swallowed and remembered the moment she got her wand. Ollivander also called her Riddle.   
“There is only one house for you… Slytherin!”  
Lucy widened her eyes and didn’t know what to think of it. She noticed Harry’s worried look and also Hermione looked at her confused. Thoughtful she joined the other Slytherins. She sat right next to Malfoy.   


“Seems like you’re the better Potter. What do you actually think about my offer from before? You didn’t say anything.”, Malfoy said.   
“I… I don’t know what to think... “  
“Don’t worry. You’ll realize that Slytherin is the best house you could’ve got. You’re one of us now. I’ll show you the right way.”  
Lucy smiled a little and just nodded. She looked back at her brother who seemed to be disappointed and she could understand him. Something clearly went wrong.


	5. Slytherin

Lucy was barely able to eat something. Being in another house than Harry was bothering her, especially being in Slytherin.   
Even when they all were in the common room she wasn’t able to distract her thoughts. Thoughtful she sat on a sofa and watched the chimney fire. It had a calming effect on her.   
The situation with Malfoy earlier came into her mind. The moment they all were in front of the Great Hall. There was this heat rising up in her like fire. It had felt like it was going to burst out of her.

“Potter, would you like to play a round of cards with us?”, Malfoy interrupted her thoughts suddenly. Slightly surprised she looked up at him and the others who sat at a larger table of the common room. There were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. Lucy thought about the offer and decided to give Malfoy a chance. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as everyone thought and as he showed himself earlier.

“Why not.”, she finally answered and joined her fellow Slytherins.

This led to a whole fun evening of playing cards and getting to know each other a little. Of course it was a wizard card game.   
Lucy learned that Blaise was very ambitious and really wanted to win. It seemed like he would do so because he dared the others to destroy  _ his game  _ now. He really was certain of his victory. He didn’t reckoned with Lucy’s beginner’s luck.

“I’m sorry I have to disappoint you.”, she said laying a card down that beat his hand and made her win the whole game. A grin was on her lips. Blaise really was frustrated and gave her a challenging look. Draco smirked. Blaise losing amused him. 

“Don’t mess with me!”, Lucy said grinning.

“Next time I’ll crush you, Potter!”, Blaise replied angrily.

Pansy and Draco laughed whereat Blaise left the common room and went into the boys dormitories. 

“He really can’t lose, can he?”, Lucy stated.

“Ignore him. He’ll calm own eventually.”, Pansy said.

“Wanna play a round of wizard chess?”, Draco asked out of the sudden.

“I’m sorry but I’m really tired.”, Pansy answered. 

Crabbe and Goyle nodded at that.

“What about you, Potter? You’ll go to bed already?”

“No, I’ll play a round with you.”, she decided, “By the way you can call me Lucy.”, she added.

Draco smiled and nodded.

“Great, this time you won’t win!”, he said challenging her.

 

Both of them wouldn’t dare to give up or to give the other one a chance to win. Therefore the game went on for a long while which they didn’t notice themselves.    
“Damn, you’re good, Potter… I mean Lucy. I’ll give you that.”, Draco admitted and thought about his next turn. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I played a lot with my father. He said it sharpens the mind which is important for me.”, he explained, “What about you? Did you play with your brother before?”

“Yes, well… not that often. We only played when we were alone at home which only happened when there was no one to keep an eye on us. We weren’t allowed to play otherwise.”, Lucy told him.

“You grew up with… muggles?”

Lucy nodded.

“I couldn’t see that happening for me! It must have been a nightmare. Muggles are the worst beings on earth!”, Draco said disgusted.

“It really was bad. But they’re the only ones we have got.”

“I bet father would allow you to come to our manor once in a while. Just tell me and I ask him. Wouldn’t want you to spend your holidays with these…  _ people _ ”, Draco said.

“Thanks. I’ll come back to you.”

“I like you, Lucy, you’re not as bad as I thought at first. You know… what happened with your brother. You’ll see Slytherin will be good to you!”, Draco replied and finally won the game.

“It’ll end different next time.”, Lucy challenged him. 

Draco smirked and his gaze was everything she needed to know he accepted her challenge.

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow.”, Lucy stated as she yawned.

Draco nodded and so they both went to their dormitories.

  
  


_ A snake, there was a snake crawling towards the black haired boy. Around them was a circle of fire. There was no escape. The eyes of the snake were red and flashed dangerously at the boy. In his hand he held a stone, a red stone which was as big as his hand. The snake cornered the Boy-Who-Lived. It fixed her gaze on the stone. The snake wanted it. Before the boy was able to move it latched at him and bit him over and over again. The ruby red stone fell to the ground and blood covered it. It was the boys blood. He died. _

Lucy jolted out of her sleep panting. She had another nightmare. This time it was different. It wasn’t the dream about the baby. It was… a dream about her brother. What was the meaning of this?   
Lucy couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She wished she could be with Harry right now. He would comfort her like he always did when she had a nightmare. These times seemed to be over now. Lucy wasn’t sure if she could ever trust Pansy enough to talk about such things or the other Slytherins. In Gryffindor she would have had Harry and Hermione too. Lucy was sure she could trust Hermione without thinking although they didn’t know each other that long. She knew she could even talk to Ron if nothing else was possible.  
But Draco? He didn’t seem bad but didn’t seem that empathetic either. It was the same for Pansy. Then there were Crabbe and Goyle. She wouldn’t even consider talking to them as well as to Marcus Flint or Blaise. When Lucy thought about it like that she realized how lonely she actually was in her house.  
Lucy lay down again after she stopped crying and turned on her left side. She hoped that everything will be fine.

 

Early in the morning Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. He couldn’t sleep as he was worried about his sister. Will she be okay? Will Malfoy let her be? Will she find a friend there? Who took care of her when she had nightmares? These questions were bothering him. He did not imagine the arrival at Hogwarts to turn out like this. 

“Harry?”, Hermione interrupted his worries suddenly.

She sat down beside him carrying a book under her arm.

“Can’t you sleep anymore?”

“No, I hope my sister is doing fine. Ron said that most Slytherins turned evil. What if she does so too? What if she is being bullied in there? I mean Draco is in Slytherin.”, Harry explained his worries.

“Lucy turning evil is completely excluded! In the short amount of time I spent with her in the train I got to know her as a friendly and lovely person. You both may be in different house but that doesn’t mean you won’t see each other again. You can spend time together during breaks or free periods. If Slytherin should ever have a bad influence on her we will be there for her.”, Hermione pointed out.

Harry thought about it and nodded.

“You’re right. We only arrived yesterday. I will have to wait and see how things will develop.”, he replied, “What about you? Couldn’t you sleep anymore?”

“No, I wanted to get up early so I could prepare for our first courses.”, Hermione said finally opening her book. 

“Today we have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and our first flying lessons.”, she added.

“My feeling tells me you don’t need to prepare yourself at all.”, Harry stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Repeating is good to consolidate your knowledge.”, she answered and now concentrated fully on her book. 


	6. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I translated a new chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you like it. Don't hesitate to leave a comment or to message me if you have feedback for me :). Please enjoy.

On their first official day of school Harry and Lucy still hadn’t got the opportunity to spend time together. Lucy wanted explain to her brother that she didn’t know why they were seperated, why she was sorted into Slytherin. She dearly hope Harry understood and knew it wasn’t her fault. There wasn’t more she could do than throwing him sad glances.   
One of the reasons they couldn’t really talk was Malfoy who wanted her to sit with him most of the time and to spend her time during the breaks with him and the other Slytherins.

But then they had their first flying lessons. In their first exercise they were supposed to let the broomstick fly up right in their hands. Draco, Harry and Lucy did it on their first try. The others needed more attempts. Especially Hermione had problems to make the broomstick fly up.  
Lucy took notice of it and put her hand on her extended one without attracting attention by the others. As if by magic the broomstick obeyed and rose up right into Hermione's hand. Lucy let go off Hermione’s hand and smiled at her innocently. The Brunette returned the smile thankfully and they both lost themselves in each others eyes for a second.  
Harry picked up on that and somehow felt relieved. He was glad Lucy was still the same kind person she was before she joined Slytherin. He had feared she’d already become one of them. Harry was actually proud of his sister for that and he dearly hoped it would stay this way.  
But Harry wasn’t the only person who noticed Lucy’s helpful behaviour. Madam Hooch smiled and winked at her which caused her to look away sheepishly.

“Well done, children, that’s it for today. Put away your brooms and then you’re dismissed.”, Madam Hooch said.

“Mr. and Ms. Potter, please, don’t go just yet. I’d like to talk to you.”

The siblings looked at each other questioningly and stayed behind to hear what Madam Hooch wanted to talk about.

“You both are very talented. I think you have some great potential and I just wanted to tell you that I’ll tell your headmasters to consider taking you in your house’s Quidditch team.”, Madam Hooch said with a slight smile.  
“You both earned five points each for you good performance.”, she added, “And Lucy, you’ll get another five points for your companionable behaviour earlier.”

“Thank you!”, Lucy said with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.

 

“Lu!”, Hermione ran straight to her with Ron following and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much! Without you I would’ve made a complete fool of myself!”, the brunette thanked her.

“Oh come on, you’re brilliant in all the other classes like in Potions or Transfiguration. You could never make a fool of yourself.”, the Slytherin said while ruffling her hair which earned her a glare.

“Stop it! You know I hate it.”, Hermione complained and tried to take her hands from her.

Lucy laughed heartily when Hermione tried to straighten her hair.

“At least I’m not the only victim anymore.”, Harry chimed in.

“Sooo, Lucy, you are a Slytherin?”, Ron said playfully with suspicion in his voice.

The black haired girl stopped laughing immediately.

“I guess.”

“I have faith in you, Lu, you’re not like the others.”, Harry said with a smile.

“You really think so? What if their influence changes me over time?”

“Today you proved what a good person you are! Draco probably would’ve never thought about helping his comrades.”, Hermione added.

“Right, and we’re going to spend enough time with you to prevent letting anything change you.”, Ron pointed out.

“Just talk to us if you’re in trouble. You’re not alone here, Lu.”, Harry promised her.

“Thanks guys.”

Lucy thought about telling her brother about the dream she had but decided against it. It was probably just a dream.

 

“Sooo, will you join me in the library? I’d like to do my homework and to study.”, Lucy asked.

The boys looked at each other as if she were some kind of alien or something like that. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys behaviour.

“I think you shouldn’t get your hopes high up with them. I on the other hand would gladly join you.”, Hermione said.

“Reading books and studying is girls stuff…”, Ron complained, “Boys are more pragmatists.”, he added.

“Oh yeah? Who of us is going to join the Quidditch team again?”, Lucy boasted.

Ron looked at her clearly taken aback by those news.

“That’s not true?”

“Yes, it is. Madam Hooch wants to talk to our headmasters about it.”, Harry explained.

“Uhm… what exactly is Quidditch?”, Lucy asked realising she didn’t know a thing about it.

Ron’s jaw dropped at that question.

“You don’t know about quidditch?! It’s just the best game in the whole wizardry world?!”, he exclaimed.

“I hope we won’t embarrass ourselves.”, Harry said.

“Nonsense! Quidditch is literally in your blood!”, Hermione replied and dragged them to a vitrine.

There were all the trophies that former students won for Hogwarts. On one of them was a name “James Potter”. Lucy and Harry looked at it in awe. They weren’t aware about their father being a famous Quidditch player.

“Well, guys, if you’d excuse Lucy and me now. We’d like to go to the library. See you later.”, Hermione said in her bossy voice and dragged Lucy down the hall leaving the boys alone.

The boys looked after them.

“Girls… I’ll never understand them.”, Ron spoke up.

“Me neither… Come, let us go.”

 

“‘Mione? Do you know more about our father?”, Lucy asked her friend.

“Apart from him being very good at Quidditch? I’m afraid I don’t know much more. Well, only that your parents are famous for fighting… You-Know-Who.”, Hermione answered.

“Hm…”

Hermione noticed the frown appearing on her friend’s face and immediately tried to cheer her up.

“Hey, Lu, just because they are… well… dead it doesn’t mean they’re really gone. I mean they probably are watching over you and I bet they’re still in your heart. We are in a world full of magic so it’s not that unlikely.”

Lucy smiled at Hermione’s words.

“You’re right, of course you are.”, Lucy teased, “It’s just strange you know. Everybody knows them or something about them but Harry and I… we never knew a thing.”

“I can imagine.”

When the girls arrived at the library they sat down and started studying and doing homework for Potions and Transfiguration together. In the end they actually prepared for their next lessons by reading and talking about the next chapters until Lucy spoke up.

“What about your parents actually?”

“What about them?”, Hermione asked a little confused.

“Well, what are they doing?”

“I told you they are both muggles.”, Hermione started to tell and lowered her voice as she came closer to Lucy so nobody else could hear.

“So?”

Lucy still didn’t get it. Humans were still humans right? No matter if they were magical or not?

“They’re dentists.”, Hermione told her.

“But that’s great isn’t it?”, Lucy grinned and was just about to ruffle Hermione’s hair again. but the brunette managed to grab her friend’s wrist and stopped her.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Or what?”, Lucy teased her.

“Or… I will think about something. I know enough good charms!”, Hermione threatened her.

Hermione and Lucy looked at each other in silence for a moment before they burst into laughter which earned them a glare by Madam Pince.

“I just don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of it.”, Lucy admitted when they calmed down.

“You’ll see. Some wizards here think it’s important to differentiate between purebloods and half bloods but also… people like me… whose parents are muggle. In their opinion I don’t belong here… people like me. I read about it. It was horrifying what they did during the great war.”, Hermione explained.

“But that’s bullshit… ow.”, Lucy said but was smacked by Hermione because of her language.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued.

“If someone should ever bully you in any way just come to me I’ll show them they messed with the wrong person!”, she said determined and caused Hermione to chuckle.

“I think we’re finished for today. Let’s go and leave.”, the Slytherin suggested.

Hermione agreed and packed her things before she followed Lucy out of the library.

 

Meanwhile Ron and Harry finished another match of wizardry chess.

“I told you no one will ever beat me.”, Ron bragged.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Next time it’ll be different.”, Harry promised him, “Don’t you think we also should do our homework?”, he asked.

“Nonsense! We don’t even have those classes tomorrow.”, Ron answered.

“Snape is going to kill me if I forget them.”

“Snape is already killing anyone who isn’t in Slytherin! I mean that guy is beyond remedy! He literally embarrassed you by using your sister. The way he compared you both making you look bad and her good.”, Ron complained.

Harry thought about their Potions class. Snape had asked him one question after another, things he knew Harry couldn’t know but yet he didn’t stop. After Harry didn’t answer he gave the same questions Lucy who somehow managed to asked one or two probably because Draco helped her out. Snape didn’t care. He only cared about Harry failing and punished him for it. Five points did he lose for Gryffindor while Slytherin got another five…

“Oh no, Harry, we need to go to the Great Hall! It’s almost dinner time!”, Ron exclaimed all of the sudden.

The boys jumped up and ran down the halls as fast as they could.


End file.
